


Goodbye to the World

by dragonpotter



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us References, Angst, Character Death, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Ghosts, Jeremy Heere and his lack on brain cells, M/M, Michael Mell & Chloe Valentine Friendship, Michael Mell-centric, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, Other, Outer Space, Sad Michael Mell, Salty Michael Mell, Slasher Horror, Squip has no rights in this household, The SQUIP sucks, Trans Jeremy Heere, Violence, and i'm rolling with it, anyway, but it was in my gf's concept art, gotta get that outta the way, hopefully, i hope my writing skills will allow for balance lol, it's not super important to the story, no beta we die like men, no not really but pfffft, salty teenagers, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Michael's day started with waking up on a strange ship surrounded by his classmates.It went downhill from there.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micah_Mell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Micah_Mell, who came up with the original idea and permitted me to expand on it with a fic.
> 
> Love ya, hon! Hope you like it!!

Michael was having a shitty day. It started when he woke up in a dim room, surrounded by other faces he couldn’t quite make out in his tired state. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he was dreaming. But everything stayed in place, making Michael think he most certainly was not dreaming. Which was disheartening. And to be honest, even in his tired, confused state, Michael was beginning to panic. What else could you do when you’re trapped in a dimly lit room surrounded by God knows who and have no memory of how you even got there?

As Michael’s eyes readjusted to the light, he began to see the people surrounding him more clearly. They were all kids from his school, though he didn’t know any of them personally. The only exception was some Bill and Ted looking guy who was talking to some kid in a white space suit (Rich Goranski, Michael was pretty sure). Great, he was trapped in a dark room with people who likely bullied him everyday. It’s not that Michael cared about being bullied anymore, he more or less learned to ignore it...but being alone god-knows-where with people who saw you as prey? It will suck.

Michael sighed, and sank into a hunched posture, trying to pretend whatever the heck was happening, wasn’t. Which worked for a minute, but then all be heard was-

“Michael?”

Michael glanced up and to what was either surprise or relief, he was met by the sight of (an equally confused) Jeremy, clad in dark blue. 

“J-Jeremy? Oh, thank god I’m not alone in...whatever this is?” He paused. “Where the hell are we, anyway?”

“I don’t know! I was kinda tempted to ask you! You’re into sci-fi shit, I guess I thought you had a theory.”

“Nope. Sorry.” Michael replied. His eyes were fully adjusted to the lighting at this point, so he could now see that he was correct in his guess about the boy in white being Rich. He also saw Christine, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna, as well as the Keanu Reeves guy. Six people he barely knew and one guy who was completely unknown to him (not to mention kinda shifty seeming). 

“Well,” Michael said, “At least since you’re here I won’t be alone in this god awful space.” Then it suddenly clicked. The bulky suits, the dim lighting, the nothingness outside the one window available. Michael was literally in space. Outer-god damn-space. If anything about the past several minutes seemed unideal, it was all trumped by being stuck on a damn ship that’s actually in goddamn space. 

“Jere...” Michael croaked. “I think we’re...” 

At that point his voice quit working altogether, and all he could do was mouth, “outer space.”

“FUCKING SPACE?” Jeremy yelled, way too loudly. So loudly the room fell silent, and the eyes of all the other passengers fell on him. 

That’s when all hell broke loose. Panicked noises erupted across the room, but before any violence could break out, the lights suddenly went dark and Michael heard a voice ring through his ears, saying: “There is one imposter among us.”

Then the lights turned back on and Michael was in a larger room. Everyone was standing around a table with a red button labeled **“EMERGENCIES ONLY.”** Every one of them holding a list that read “Tasks.” To Michael, they were vague as all hell and made no sense on their own. 

Admin - Swipe Card

Medbay - Inspect Sample

Reactor - Unlock Manifolds

Electrical - Divert Power to Weapons

Electrical - Download Data

That was all that was listed. It was all written like it was the simplest stuff in the world, but that didn’t mean he understood where to go or what to do. But then everyone began to awkwardly dart into different directions, so Michael did the same.

He quickly stumbled upon a room that had a sign reading “Admin” outside of it, so he figured, what the hell? Why shouldn’t this weird experience have something slightly straightforward to it? Michael approached what he thought—half guessed, half delighted—to be a legit holomap. Whatever was going on was certainly messed up, but he still couldn’t help but be a little impressed by the sci-fi technology.

Michael felt around in his pockets for anything that could plausibly be a card or hold a card until he eventually came upon a wallet, which indeed had a card. When he tried swiping it, though-

**BAD READ. TRY AGAIN.**

”So, Micah? Can I join you?” Michael glanced up to see Jeremy awkwardly standing at the doorway, holding his own card.

“Oh yeah. Give me just a moment.” Michael swiped it again and this time got a message reading, “Accepted.” (Hell fucking yeah, he thought, take that you lame chip reader). He stepped away and gestured to Jeremy to come right ahead. Jeremy swiped his card. 

“It says I’m going too fast.”

“Try swiping slower.”

Jeremy did. “Still too fast.”

“Just go slower?”

So this time Jeremy went at about half the speed he did. “Now it’s too slow.”

“I guess go faster again.”

Jeremy tried about fifteen times, always greeted with “too fast,” “too slow,” or “bad read.”

“Dude, just give it a rest.” Michael laughed. “You can always come back to it later.”

“Alright fine. Maybe I will.” Jeremy glanced at his list. "It says I have to scan at a uh...Medbay...next. Do you mind joining me? This place gives me the creeps."

"Anything for my Player 2." Michael smiled. “Besides, I have a task down there, too.”

They wandered around a bit until they heard beeping noises (These would come straight out of a medical drama, Michael thought, half laughing to himself.). “What the hell?” Michael said. “We may as well check it out. It’s probably the place we need.”

The duo awkwardly shuffled inside. They saw a girl in yellow, (Brooke Lohst, Michael noted) standing on a round, shiny platform. Green light surrounded her as she stood in place. When the light show was over, she looked at Jeremy and Michael. 

“Oh! Do either of you need to scan?” she asked.

Jeremy nodded and climbed on to the platform. Michael glanced around and saw a computer. He walked towards it (Again, what the hell, he thought, it’s the only other thing of note in the room and when you don’t have a manual, any guess goes).

He clicked on a button that read **“START”** and waited and waited and waited. But nothing happened. He’d come back later, he supposed.

* * *

After scanning, Jeremy waited for Michael. And waited. And waited. Soon, Jeremy sighed and left. He had other tasks, and he figured if he finished them, that would be one step closer to returning home.

Still he had no idea what the imposter could be doing, or why it was a threat.

He hoped he wouldn’t get too caught up with the danger.

* * *

After what could have been just a few minutes or several hours, Michael wasn’t sure, (it was hard to keep time on the ship. It probably didn’t even matter if there was no sun to base time on, anyway) Michael had finished everything on his list, excepting “Inspect Sample.” But he had given the computer time to run on its own. Surely it was done by now.

Michael returned to the Medbay and approached the computer again. The screen read **“SELECT THE ANOMALY.”** Five vials shot out of the bottom. Four were blue. One was red. Michael wasn’t sure what this had to do with medicine or biology or whatever bullshit it was, but he went with it. He clicked the button next to the red vial and turned around. His tasks were done. Surely that would mean he was safe...or that he’d get to leave...or...well, something.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, the sound splitting his ears, sending him into a panic. **REACTOR MELTDOWN. PLEASE REPORT TO THE REACTOR.** A voice announced.

Michael sighed. He had just come from the reactor. It would have been more convenient to still be there. Oh well. 

Upon return, he saw Rich standing at one of the walls, scanning his hand. 

“Go to the other wall and scan.” he said. 

So Michael did. 

And like that, the alarm stopped. 

They both laughed, nervously and almost deliriously, and just laughed and laughed at how strange the day had been until neither of them could laugh anymore 

“So, uh...what now?” Rich said. 

“I guess continue whatever you were doing?” Michael replied. 

Neither of them had time to even think of anything else when they heard the vents creak. 

Out popped Keanu Reeves Guy. 

“What the hell-?” Rich exclaimed. 

But then without a word, Keanu Reeves Guy pulled out a knife and stabbed Rich through the stomach. Blood dripped fast and hard, and Rich held to his stomach in pain. Then the knife went through again. Rich gasped once, kneeled down, then fell over. 

And just like that, Rich Goranski was dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael choked. Whether it was on his repressed tears or the overwhelming smell of blood, he wasn’t sure. He just knew he couldn’t breathe easily. 

He probably never would again. 

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” he screeched. “YOU BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MURDER HIM?!”

The Keanu Reeves guy didn’t respond. Instead he just muttered, “And now to report the body...” He pressed a red button over Rich’s heart. Michael glanced down and noticed a similar button on his own chest for the first time. 

The moment the guy (no, the asshole, Michael thought) pressed the button, Michael found himself immediately transported back to the cafeteria. Everyone else was there as well. 

“What happened?” A girl in green (Christine Canigula, it turned out) asked. 

The asshole spoke. “Rich Goranski is dead.”

A wave of horror came over the group. 

“Dead?!” someone exclaimed. 

“He was murdered.” The asshole looked at Michael. “By Michael Mell.”

“How the HELL do you know my name?!”

“Michael did this?” Christine said. 

“He’s lying! He came in and stabbed Rich!” Michael yelled. 

“He did it. Trust me.” the asshole said. “All I know is when I went to fix the reactor Michael and Rich were both there. By the time I entered, Rich was dead.”

Everyone stared at Michael. He could feel the glares burning him as he stood in shocked silence. And then he broke. He couldn’t help but cry. God, he just wanted to go home. Now what? What would they do with him? Did it matter anymore?

“We ought to get rid of him if he did kill Rich, don’t we?” the asshole said. 

“I swear to god, he’s a liar!” Michael yelled.

Jake Dillenger nervously cleared his throat. “I saw on the map a place to eject objects.” Then he looked back down. Michael could tell Jake was trying just as hard not to completely brake down as he was. 

“Fine.” Michael said. “Eject the killer. Eject me if you want. But it wasn’t me.”

Nobody said anything. Jeremy stared in horror. 

“Jere, you believe me, right?”

Jeremy looked away, almost ashamed. “I’m sorry, Michael.”

In that moment, something in Michael snapped. He was betrayed by his own best friend. And now I’m just a few minutes, he’d be dead. 

Michael uttered eight words he’d regret:

“Jeremiah Isaac Heere, you are dead to me.”

* * *

Five minutes left. He was being walked to the storage room. They were going to force him out through the garbage chute. He was being executed by his own peers, for something he didn’t do, in the worst way he could imagine being done on the hellish ship. 

Four minutes left. He saw the asshole talking to Jeremy. They talked for awhile. Great, Jeremy is gonna be manipulated by a murderer. He’d either be a victim or a compliance. Michael didn’t want to admit it, but he was too pissed at Jeremy to care. 

Three minutes left. Space looked so empty.

Two minutes left. He was being shoved into the chute. Michael once read a person could only survive in space for sixty seconds before suffocating. At least he wouldn’t have to worry for long. 

One minute left. As he was ejected, Michael screamed his final words. 

“YOU’RE ALL DEAD TO ME! I HATE YOU ALL!”

He watched as the ship drifted farther and farther away as he floated along the depths of space.

* * *

So this was it. This was how Michael was going to die. He was going to die alone and pissed off. 

Michael didn’t want to die. He knew he would one day. Everyone dies someday. But he always wanted to die old, surrounded by loved ones. Maybe even asleep so he wouldn’t feel the pain. Now he’d never get that. Hell, he’d never do anything again. He’d never go to school, or graduate, or see his moms, or get married, or... anything, ever again. 

Soon, he’d be gone. What he said to his classmates would stay. His final words to Jeremy would still linger. Even if he was gone, he’d still have an impact. A negative one, for sure. He couldn’t bring himself to feel any regret. Even though he wanted to. But would it matter? He was dead. 

He grieved for his own youth. To die at seventeen? Tragic. He knew just as well. He had no final goodbyes to the world. People sucked. And he’d never see the world again. Why should it matter?

Still, slowly suffocating as you float through space alone? As ways to go out go, that was one of the worst Michael could think of. 

He thought all these thoughts, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Michael woke up on the ship again, face to face with Rich Goranski. 


End file.
